Ōkawa
( ) | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Kōkiorosu Syndicate | previous affiliation = | occupation =Bishop of Dejection | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Susuki Castle | relatives = | education =Human Life, Afterlife | special skill =Soul Puppeteer and Spirit Arrows | storyline = | roleplay = }} Ōkawa (大河, "river") was a Togabito who had managed to escape the confines of by subjugating and drawing in a allowing him to regain his former appearance as a soul. After leaving hell he was found by the Chessmaster and invited to join the Kōkiorosu Syndicate as a Bishop of Dejection. Appearance History Being sent to Hell after going on a killing spree in his hometown, Ōkawa dropped his name from his life and fashioned a new one. As a Togabito, he initially had no powers and was constantly on the run from the Hell Guardians, and after running for a few weeks he was caught and killed, only to be reborn again and again. Around his 500th rebirth in this wasteland, he started to manifest his signature puppetry as he was able to stop the attack of a particularly powerful Togabito, at least for a short period of time. Following the awakening of his puppet skills he started to begin to "feel" reishi and as a result he used his skills to pull it towards his center and as a result he was able to create a spiritual weapon, being reminiscent of a Quincy's bow, only more lethal and menacing. After several years in the abyss he finally created a plan to escape and worked with other Togabito, which he had planned to use as tools by way of his puppetry skills. When they started the plan, one betrayed Ōkawa and used what he knew about the Togabito's skills to control others against him getting him killed. However this turned into a blessing in disguise as unknowingly Ōkawa's power latched onto the Kushanāda, binding its unique reishi to the threads and then pulled it in like a net, fusing its power with Ōkawa and shattering his chains. As more Kushanāda appeared they attacked all but Ōkawa, as they saw him as one their own since he had gained a reiatsu similar to them. As he tried to draw out the power he stole, his appearance changed as he lost the clothing of a typical Togabito and returned to his regular soul self, able to call out the Skull-Clad form at will, however he soon learned that he had to eat other souls to sustain it for long periods of time. Once he gathered enough power he broke out of the hell gate, and landed in Karakura Town, where he was met by several shinigami. After fighting for his life and activating the Skull-Clad armor in order to enhance his powers and draw their powers into his own form, he was met by the infamous Chessmaster who recruited him for the Kōkiorosu Syndicate. Plot Unnamed Arc Powers and abilities Large Spiritual Pressure :Spiritual Threads Unnamed Speed Technique :Spiritual Particle Vibration: As an application of his speed technique he is able to shift the density of his body by vibrating his spiritual particles rapidly. This is useful for escaping bindings that have rendered his arms and legs unusable. This vibration technique is also able to cause attacks to phase through his body however the strain of doing so for a prolonged period of time is dangerous for him to utilize as he could end up falling apart. Master Archer Master Puppeteer High Intelligence Hell Power Due to the subjugation of a single guardian of the underworld, Ōkawa has slight dominion over it and its hold over his soul. Due to this he is able to call upon the Skull-clad armor as well as make use of the chains and Enkaiō Sakeme. The subjugation also grants him a slightly tweaked form of immortality which prevents him from dying however it is only as powerful as he is from devouring souls and as such if he has expended his power, and has not consumed any souls he can be killed. Spirit Weapon Datenshi (堕天使, fallen angel): Similarly to a Quincy, Ōkawa is able to create a solid bow made out of his spiritual energy, only it does not stem from a cross pendent. This bow is ended with ornamental gold blade-like protrusions having a black handle which can be split into twin swords. :Iō Chōkō (硫黄彫工, Brimstone Carver): He is able to fire arrows made up of condensed spiritual particles drawn in from the world around him. These can be powerful enough to kill a seated officer in one strike or take down a captain ranked shinigami after a few well placed shots. This technique can be modified to fire multiple arrows at once however the power is cut equal to the number of arrows fired so he normally uses the maximum number of 300 to swarm his opponents and harm them with explosive arrows. :Iō Kōhai (硫黄荒廃, Brimstone Ruin): After drawing two rings of spiritual energy, he generates a large winged crest in the center. After charging a large spiritual arrow, he fires it into the seal which magnifies the arrow 50 times over creating an arrow on par with the arrows used by the Quincy: Final and Complete forms. This arrow carries with it a massive amount of destruction as it basically atomizes the area around where it was shot due to the density and force of the arrow. Brimstone Puzzle Box The Brimstone Puzzle Box (硫黄謎箱, iō nazo hako) is a mysterious item created by Ōkawa in order to capture the Zanpakutō abilities of Shinigami in the same manner as Impero Nascosto and members Bankai Ensnaring Device. This box seals the essence of the power away in a pocket dimension in the form of a glowing orb, which when selected by Ōkawa, it allows him to assume the abilities of that particular Zanpakutō. He has captured a few abilities, namely from deceased Shinigami whose Zanpakutō were drawn into the box and their spirits subjugated. These essences can only be pulled out one at a time with one having to be returned before another can be pulled out. : (殺せ, 神殺鎗, Kill, God-Killing Spear): Stolen from 's corpse, Ōkawa is able to channel the poisonous ability of his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari into his bow while in blade form. This ability allows the blade to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. Due to this fact that it turns to dust, he is able to release its deadly poison that is normally locked inside the blade which dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his blade or even a small speck of this dust in an opponent when he retracts the blade, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the technique name, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. : (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts; Viz "Bell Bug Type Two: Flying Locust"): Using his puzzle box, Ōkawa has leached the ability of Tōsen's Suzumushi allowing him to use the powerful Benihiko form in battle. To use he releases the orb containing the essence and then draws his sword. When he triggers it the blade vibrates and then he waves it in the air around him, creating a trail of energy that solidifies into countless other blades that mirror his own. These are then released to impale his target. Trivia